fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Darton
|previous affiliation= |occupation=Minister of Defense |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Mercurius |status=Active |relatives= |magic= |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 279 |anime debut=Episode 163 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Datong (ダートン Dāton) is the Minister of Defense of the Kingdom of Fiore. Appearance Datong is an old, hunched man who has a pair of big ears, hammer shaped eyebrows, and a scar on the left side of his face. He wears a dark cap that covers most of his forehead, a light colored robe under a dark vest and a simple pair of shoes for footwear. Personality Due to his high position, he knows about the Eclipse plan and has greatly opposed it. He later trembles in fear and anger when he finds out that it is already complete, knowing that Arcadios will sacrifice the life of a girl to make it work.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 24 He is very resolute and cautious, ready to do anything to stop any possible threat to the kingdom.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 302, Page 16-21 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc During the second day of the X791 Grand Magic Games, Datong approaches Arcadios and questions him about his intentions when he tried to kidnap Lucy Heartfilia, saying that the timing is still premature. Arcadios says that he wanted to try a test run for the Eclipse plan and reveals that it is already complete. Datong is surprised with the news, and is even more surprised when Arcadios reveals that the plan is already on its fourth phase. As Arcadios turns to leave, Datong asks him if he's a demon. Arcadios replies, saying that a man can be a demon or a god for the sake of his king and country and states that the life of a single girl is a cheap price to pay for the gateway to changing the world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 22-25 Datong is shocked when he learns that there is another Celestial Spirit Mage in the tournament.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 8 Datong is later seen with Arcadios noting the fact the Celestial Spirit Mage isn't there. He asks if he is going to do the same thing as before to get her. Arcadios replies to him, saying that strategy failed and the best to do now would be to enjoy the rest of the festival. He also tells Datong that the plan will go into motion in 3 days, much to Datong's tension. Later, he is seen staring at a mural on the wall saying that the Grand Magic Games used to be called the Dragon King Festival.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 16-19 Later, Datong, accompanied by armed soldiers, appears behind Arcadios, asking him why he told "outsiders" about the Eclipse Plan. Arcadios demands him to stop interfering, claiming that Datong is simply against the project, he angrily agrees that he is against it, shouting that changing history could lead to unforeseeable dangers and even calls Arcadios a fool. He arrests Arcadios, Yukino and Lucy, and watches as Natsu's power is drained as he explains why it happened. He tells the others that the king likes them so if they win the games, the king may give Lucy a chance. On the last day of the Grand Magic Games, when Natsu does not arrive with the rest of Team Fairy Tail, Datong guesses that Natsu's Magic has not yet recovered.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 18 After it is revealed that Fairy Tail has defeated the Garou Knights and saved Arcadios, Datong notices Hisui's relief and tells her that she should not make that face, startling Hisui, who thought that he was with the king. Datong reveals to her that he returned because he had a bad feeling, and that he knows she used Fairy Tail to save Arcadios, as well as the fact that she was the one acting behind Arcadios all along. He then proceeds to advise Hisui to reconsider and that the world should not be changed, but Hisui disagrees and decides to tell Datong everything she knows about the Eclipse 2 Project, despite having promised to not tell anyone about it. She reveals that, if the Project does not happen, the country will be destroyed the following day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 6-9 After hearing Hisui speak, Datong hastily concludes that the Grand Magic Games should be stopped at once. Hisui disagrees, stating that she is uncertain as to whether her source for the information is reliable or not; Datong states that whether trustworthy or not, peoples' lives could be in danger. Pondering further, Hisui states that the person she heard her information from claims to know the outcome of the Games, surprising Datong when she states that the result is apparently unbelievable. Datong then asks if the apocalypse future depends on the results of the Grand Magic Games, Hisui replies that she is using the outcome of the Games as a test to see if the person really can see the future, meaning everything they have stated about the Games turns out to be true, so should their statement about the destruction of the country. With this, Hisui vows that she will start the Eclipse 2 Project if the Games end the way the person predicted, surprising Datong further by saying that the person claims to be from the future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 22-26 Datong asks Hisui why she sent the Celestial Spirit Mages to the prison, if she intends to activate the Eclipse project, and Hisui explains that she has already used the Keys, and the gate can be opened by human hands now. Datong insists, asking Hisui if there is a human willing to shoulder the responsibility of the whole world, and Hisui replies that she is not alone, since she has also searched for the approval of Datong and Arcadios. Later, Datong doubts the results of the Games, according to Hisui, and she tells him that this is why the outcome is apparently impossible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Pages 6-8 After being told the apparent events of the future by Hisui with the country's destruction being due to over ten thousand Dragons attacking the city, Datong questions the truth behind that prediction as the two continue to watch the Grand Magic Games,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Pages 17-19 with Datong listening to Hisui state that the result will guide her decision.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 317, Pages 3-4 Seeing Gray and Juvia take out the remaining Lamia Scale Mages, as well as Erza defeat Minerva, Datong and Hisui await Sting's final move, knowing it will either confirm or deny the truth of their informers words.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 12 Tense, they watch as Sting calls all of the remaining Fairy Tail Mages to his location and threatens to defeat them all whilst they are injured. However, the Sabertooth Mage only ends up not believing in himself and falling to his knees, declaring his own surrender. Seeing this, Hisui states that she can trust what her informer from the future has said, and together she and Datong head deep into the underground of the castle to begin the Eclipse 2 plan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 29 Outside the castle where the Eclipse Gate was moved to, Datong is left embarrassed as Arcadios arrives to question the Princess about her informer. Datong tries to apologize for sending him to the hell palace and the events which too their, due too his lack of knowledge on the whole Eclipse scheme but is interpreted by Arcadios asking if the other soldiers and guards knew about the Eclipse 2. He tells Arcadios he had informed everybody present about the plan and hopes that the other members of the army taking care of Natsu's party will soon join them. After Arcadios begins to unsheathe his sword, Datong springs up in shock, fearful of the knights intentions. Arcadios then hands the sword to Hisui asking her to take his life if the prediction of the future were to come true after doubting the princesses words, to which Datong believes was a ridiculous proposal. He then watches as Hisui reveals the identity of her informer was a man and not Lucy, for who he was so easily mistaken for.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 11-15 Datong then speculates that the second person's motives are to solely bring harm upon the princess, but Hisui states otherwise. She steps forward, getting herself ready to open the gates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 2-3 As Hisui gives a permission to start the Eclipse Cannon firing sequence, Datong notes to himself that the Eclipse Gate is finally being open. He is then suprised to see that Lucy Heartfilia and the rest have been hiding nearby. When Happy exclaims that they have done nothing wrong, Datong replies that the circumstances have changed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 8-9 Along with everyone present at that time, he then watches as the Eclipse Gate opens.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 19 Datong stares in amazement and shock as the Dragons arrive and wreck havock in the capital, with the opening of the Gates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 15 He is then caught up in the Dragon Zirconis' blast, which strips him naked, much to his shock and embarrassment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Page 17 After the Eclipse Gates are destroyed and the Dragons, as well as Future Rogue, return back to their own time, the king decides to hold a ball at the palace to celebrate humanity's survival, and invites all the guild Masters and Mages that took part in the Grand Magic Games. When the king is about to appear in front of the Mages to personally thank them for their help, Natsu somehow manages to get his clothes and wear them himself, much to the shock and horror of both the king and Datong.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 22-23 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male